


【德哈】午夜十二点

by Be_Icecream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_Icecream/pseuds/Be_Icecream
Summary: 存档
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 32





	【德哈】午夜十二点

夜晚十一点五十一分。

“一杯苏格兰威士忌，谢谢。”

哈利走进这间麻瓜酒吧的时候，上半场的消遣接近尾声，午夜场还未开始，整间酒吧充斥着浓郁的暧昧的气氛，混合着伏特加、龙舌兰以及其他什么各种酒的味道（他也不甚了解），横冲直撞地钻进他的衣领，好像带着什么火焰，奇妙地使得哈利整个身子也微微发热了起来。

他脱下已经被雨水打湿的外套，上边还弥漫着伦敦的雨的那种阴郁的味道，不论你能由此联想到什么，总之那不会是什么好的单词。他想起和这场雨相关的赫敏的话，那是一场不欢而散的谈话，在赫敏表示希望他能好好珍惜金妮之后，他冷淡地回应自己多年的好友——“我和金妮分手了。”

诚然分手并不是什么值得高兴的事。但哈利对此也没有过于悲伤的情绪，或者难过、懊悔之类的，一点都没有。他明白金妮是个好女孩，但不知道为什么，他对金妮的爱慕随着那场大战的消弭也逐渐消弭殆尽了，他几乎想不起来自己当初第一次和金妮接吻时的悸动。

所有人都认为伏地魔的死是巫师界前所未有的喜讯，即使有那么多人的生命牺牲在那场战争里——但胜利总得付出点代价的，不是吗？

好了，这回他可是真正的“救世主”了，人人见了他就像见了大英雄似的，他只要温和地说几句话，他们就好像在聆听梅林的教诲。这让他感到绝望。他知道自己其实不是英雄，他——哈利·波特——大难不死的男孩，也不过是踩着那么多人的鲜血和尸骨上来的罢了，他从心底里厌恶“救世主”这个称呼。

但一个救世主是不适合出现在酒吧里的，不是吗？他应该穿着齐整的傲罗制服，不分昼夜地打击食死徒余党和黑巫师，在霍格沃茨的礼堂里激情演讲，而不是深夜在一间麻瓜酒吧里喝他的苏格兰威士忌。

夜晚十一点五十三分

哈利没有等到他的苏格兰威士忌，而是意外收获了一杯爱尔兰奶酒。酒保用手轻轻在他面前的桌子上敲了敲，示意哈利往某个方向看过去：“那位先生给您点的。”

哈利往他手指的地方看去，只能看到一抹飞快掠过的淡金色，然后很快就消失在了人群和黑夜里。

哈利在心里数着节拍，他发现这里的灯光的变换频率很容易让人沉迷，和人心跳的频率相交错，仿佛在演奏交响曲。他的手指也不由自主地在吧台上哒哒地敲着，显示了手指主人隐藏的焦躁和不安。爱尔兰奶酒入口，他只能辨别出那几乎有些令人发狂的甜腻，在他的口腔里流动，很容易让人联想到因为炎热而融化的冰淇淋，湿淋淋地粘在T恤的图案上，双手因此也变得黏黏糊糊的，紧接着就会有达力的声音在他耳边响起：“你这个蠢货。”

这些都不是什么好的回忆。事实上，哈利已经很少会想起这些童年的事情了，他习惯把自己的大脑清空，或者把记忆储存起来，从而减轻他的负担。

但现在仅仅是一杯酒，就让他开始有了点哈利·波特的感觉了，关于在霍格沃茨就读的哈利·波特的感觉，还有其他相关的——火弩箭、金色飞贼、魁地奇球场、复方汤剂、博格特、旋转的舞裙、燃烧的蓝色火焰……还有德拉科·马尔福。

午夜十一点五十七分

哈利跌跌撞撞地穿过人群，不住地说着“抱歉”，像是要赶赴一场他自己的婚礼那样匆忙。如果说他所有的感情全部封闭在那个地方的话，一切的初始，也是一切的终点，那个地方——盥洗室。

哈利不住地喘着气，眼前的德拉科则一脸惊讶，他淡金色的头发柔软地搭在额前，本就苍白的脸颊更加苍白了，就像是惨死的白骨伸出双手的召唤。眼眶下是浓重的黑，看起来他的日子一点也不好过。

“你在跟踪我，波特？”德拉科嘲讽地笑了，“怀疑我这个食死徒又想做什么有关于让伏地魔复活的事吗？”

哈利张了张嘴，竟然不知道该说些什么，只好干巴巴地矫正他的用词：“是前食死徒。”

“行吧，”德拉科耸耸肩，“不过这对巫师界的其他人来说可没有什么分别。”

哈利皱了皱眉：“他们为难你？”

“一如既往的态度而已，你知道的，波特。”

“我都在威森加摩出庭作证了，他们难道不相信魔法部的公正吗？”

“公正，”德拉科嗤笑了一声，他在说这个词的时候特意加了重音，“你难道还不清楚魔法部的公正到底意味着什么吗？”

我知道。哈利想。他清楚魔法部内部到底已经在战时腐蚀成了什么样子，即便战争过去那么久也依旧难以彻底治愈。但德拉科所受的已经够多了，不论是他作为一名前食死徒，还是一个令人厌恶的马尔福。

午夜十一点五十九分

见哈利不说话，德拉科明显有些不耐烦了，他甩了甩手上的水花，想要从哈利身边离开。谁知道哈利突然一把拉住了他的袖子：“那杯——爱尔兰奶酒，是你点的。”

不是疑问句，而是陈述句，显示了说出这句话的人的笃定。

被一下子拆穿的德拉科丝毫没有什么尴尬的神情，他漠然地点了点头，承认了：“是我点的。”

“你为什么要给我点那杯酒？”

“没有为什么。”

“这其中一定有你的原因。”哈利不屈不挠地问。

德拉科烦躁地抓了抓头发：“该死的，我他/妈今天发疯了行吗？这个答案你满意吗？”

“那你为什么会来这间麻瓜酒吧？据我所知，马尔福家族向来看不起麻瓜的东西吧。”

“听着，波特，”德拉科说，“这没什么大不了的。我已经受够了那些从小灌输给我的纯血统理念，在我看来现在它们什么也不是。是的，麻瓜，那又怎样？至少在这里没有人会因为我是马尔福而对我指指点点——我受够了。”

哈利盯着德拉科那亮得惊人的灰色眼睛，那让他有些目眩神迷。他终于有了些新的念头了，比如，现在的马尔福已经不是当初的马尔福了，他在转变，是向好的那一方面，甚至与哈利自身的想法有了出乎意料的重合。

哈利舔了舔嘴唇，心里依旧在哒哒地数着拍子，这让他有了一些勇气：“你知道我在这间酒吧，是不是？德拉科，不是我在跟踪你——而是你在跟踪我。”

德拉科危险地眯了眯眼睛，他靠近了哈利，由于身高的原因只能低下头俯视哈利那双掩于镜片后的绿眼睛，那里面有些东西已经变了质，尽管它看起来和1991年的它没有什么差别——一样的清亮。

音乐已经开始过渡了，从上半场向下半场的转变，原本有些颓靡的人们又有了一些精神，用于应付接下来更加刺激的声色犬马。哈利静静地看着德拉科，心却已经开始慌了，那个拍子开始错乱，他能隐隐听见从远处传来的大笑声、起哄声和嘘声，伴随着激昂的鼓点，哈利的鼻尖开始冒汗。

他能完全看到德拉科所有的面部表情，一切细微的变化，他看见那双灰色眼睛有了点阴沉的意味，但苍白的脸颊上却开始有模糊的红色（是幻觉吗？），还有嘴角微微的上扬。

德拉科点了点头。

午夜十二点整

哈利能清晰地听到自己的心跳停了一瞬，像摆针突然卡壳，他就像个提线木偶一样无处安放自己的手脚，大脑出现了一片空白。欢呼声在远处沸腾了起来，是爆发也是宣泄，是最后的沉溺。

他什么也听不清了。

德拉科的唇攫住了他所有的感官，让他在某一秒怀疑自己真的会被剥夺氧气而死。

他再次尝到了爱尔兰奶酒的味道，但不是从他自己的口中。交换唾液是非常私密的行为，在此之前哈利从未想过和他做这件事的会是德拉科·马尔福。他们彼此撕扯，将扣子扯得到处都是，还有褶皱的衣服，像濒死的鱼，凶狠地在对方身上留下痕迹，连做/爱都要争个你死我活。

但不会比这更好了。哈利迷迷糊糊地想，或许他该抛弃苏格兰威士忌了。

fin.


End file.
